Harry Potter and the Incubus
by literallyjustsmut
Summary: Lily is out when Voldemort attacks Potter Cottage, and James's sacrifice protects Harry. But when Lily takes Harry to St. Mungo's to get him checked, it turns out that he's a magical creature believed to be extinct - an incubus! smut fic with plot Harry/Lily Harry/Multi
1. Prologue

_October 31__st__, 1981_

"James! It's him! Take Harry and run!" came the panicked shouts of Sirius Black. He drew his wand and charged at the silhouette standing in the destroyed doorway, only to be hit by a flash of green light. James watched his friend die in abject horror, before being brought out of his shock by Remus's cry of "Go James, I'll hold him off!"

Not needing to be told twice, James bolted up the stairs towards Harry's room, tears pricking at his eyes as he heard the death screams of one of his best friends. Barging through the closed door, James rushed to the side of the baby blue cot that housed his sleeping son. Looking down at him, James knew that he would do whatever it took to keep him alive, even if it cost him his own life.

The Potters had been so assured of their safety behind the fidelius that they hadn't even bothered to create contingency plans. This meant that James was trapped in this room with his wand on the table downstairs and a sleeping infant behind him. Cursing his foolhardiness, he started to move furniture in front of the door in a futile attempt to hold Voldemort off until the order could arrive.

All of a sudden, the door way exploded with a loud bang and the sound of splintering wood, revealing the tall, hooded figure that stood behind it holding a wand loosely in his right hand.

"Step aside, James," came his high, aristocratic voice, "I want only the boy. No use spilling pure blood when avoidable."

"I'd rather die." James spat back, gritting his teeth defiantly.

"If you say so." Replied Voldemort in mock resignation, "Avada Kedavra!"

With a flash of green light, James's life ended.

_Crack_.

_Crack_.

Two figures appeared out of nowhere in the front garden of Potter Cottage and immediately raced towards the empty doorway, barely even registering the debris strewn across the lawn from the upstairs bedroom wall and ceiling. Lily Potter was first into the house and ran straight past the corpses of two men she had known since she was eleven, up the stairs and into the first bedroom on the left.

She stood there for a long moment, slowly taking in the scene in front of her. Her husband lay still and unblinking on the floor, his eyes glassy and his face emotionless. Between herself and her husbands' corpse lay another, a hooded figure that lay face down on the floor, his hands seemingly clutching at his face. And on the opposite side of the room was the object that commanded the most of her attention, a light blue cot in which the corpse of her one and only son.

"I'm so sorry, Lily." Came the soft voice of Albus Dumbledore behind her. "it appears that in his sacrifice, James managed to finish the Dark Lord."

Lily heard the words but they didn't register in her mind, the only thing she could think about was how the two people she cared for above all else were dead, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Stepping around her, Dumbledore made his way over to the cot on the other side of the room. Peering into it, he leaned in closer to get a better look at young Harry before reaching out a hand and touching it to the boy's pulse.

"It… it can't be," he stuttered, whirling around to face Lily, "Harry's alive!"

Lily stared at him for a full second before she realised what he had just said and dove towards the sleeping infant. Faster than Dumbledore though possible, she had the child in her arms, gently rocking him and whispering in his ear, tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay Harry, mummy's got you. You're safe now."

Lily waited in the St. Mungo's lobby for the Healers to finish checking Harry, nervously chewing her lip as she sat in one of the blue leather chairs. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions, grief a the death of her husband, joy at discovering Harry alive, guilt for not being there and failing to save James, Sirius and Remus.

And finally, overwhelming, uncontrollable rage at Peter Pettigrew, the man that had sold his only friends to Voldemort and ruined her and James's happily ever after. Ever since she had discovered that she was pregnant with Harry, Lily had dreamed of the war ending and settling down with James for the rest of her life. Now, that dream would never come to pass.

"Mrs Potter?" came a voice to her left, bringing her out of her thoughts, "My name is Chief Healer Weathers. If you would you like to come to my office, I can give you your son's results. Professor Dumbledore is there already."

"Okay." Said Lily, following the Healer.

Once in his office, she sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk, the other being occupied by Dumbledore. The healer sat down in the high backed leather chair behind his desk and sighed.

"I'm afraid I have some good news, and some bad news," He began looking at them seriously, "Harry is for the most part unharmed and is currently stable. How he has managed this is a mystery to all the top healers here, as on all three of the tests we did we detected high levels of spell residue around the scar on his forehead. The spell in question was… was the Killing Curse."

Lily gasped at this, and Dumbledore frowned at the Healer.

"Forgive me for asking what must be a stupid question, but I was under the impression that that particular curse kills any and all that it touches." Dumbledore's question seemed to embarrass the healer, as he looked away from the old wizard's gaze.

"Well… it would seem that someone has finally survived it. Young Harry is the first person on record to have ever survived it. Many of the healers have begun referring to him as the 'Boy-Who-Lived'."

The healer looked back to Dumbledore with a pensive expression.

"You wouldn't happen to know how this might be possible, would you Professor?"

Dumbledore frowned, clearly in deep thought.

"I must admit that I cannot come up with a single plausible hypothesis, though I will be sure to think more on the subject." Dumbledore stood up, still looking pensieve before turning to the Chief Healer, "Well, Chief Healer, if that's all I must be going. The ministry is surely in chaos, and I find that they are best dealt with quickly, before they have time to do anything foolish."

"Actually Professor, there were a couple other things of importance that we found. The first being the residual dark magic attached to Harry's scar."

That statement was met with silence from the two others, as they stared at him.

"Will he… will he be alright?" asked Lily, her voice shaky.

"That remains to be seen, Mrs Potter. We have no way of knowing how this particular condition might affect him." The healer paused and turned to Dumbledore, "Professor Dumbledore, are you familiar with… horcruxes?"

Dumbledore visibly stiffened in his chair.

"I have… some knowledge of them."

"Well," continued the healer, "It would appear that there is a horcrux trapped in Harry's scar."

Dumbledore sat very still, and very silent, so much so that one could barely see him breathing, his face an emotionless mask.

"What… what is a horcrux exactly?" asked Lily, afraid of the answer she might get. Before the healer could reply, Dumbledore spoke very quietly.

"It is a fragment of a person's soul, split in two by the greatest act of evil, murder. It has been used in the past by dark wizards to prevent their souls from passing from this plane onto the next, anchoring them in this world. It is one of the most terrible things one can do, and the fact that a part of the Dark Lord's soul may have attached itself to Harry is… worrisome to say the least."

Lily stared at Dumbledore in shock, not believing what she was hearing. Harry, her Harry, had a part of Voldemort's soul in him. This was a waking nightmare.

"I think…" she began, her voice shaky, "I think I might…" and with that she collapsed.

Lily opened her eyes to find herself lying in a hospital bed. She looked around, wondering why she was here when it all came flooding back to her. James was dead. Harry had a piece of Voldemort's soul in him. Lily felt her heart beat faster and her breathing become heavier as she tried to process what had happened over the last few hours.

Nearby, a healer had seen that Lily was beginning to have a panic attack and ran over with a calming draught, gently lifting it to her lips and tipping it back as Lily began to drink it. Her thoughts clearing up, Lily remembered why she was in the hospital in the first place.

"H-Harry… where's Harry?" she asked the healer the sense of urgency in her tone getting her attention.

"He's over here, Mrs Potter." Replied the healer, walking over to a nearby cot and picking up the sleeping infant inside. She gave her to Lily who held him to her chest, brushing his hair loving whilst being careful to avoid the large bandage that had been applied to his forehead where the scar had been.

"I'll tell the Chief Healer you're awake." The healer told her, leaving the room and returning a minute later with the Chief Healer.

"Ah, Mrs Potter, I'm glad to see you're awake. I'm sorry for causing you so much distress earlier." He said, walking over to stand by her bedside. He pulled up a nearby stool and sat down on it.

"There was one other item of interest that was a little more personal that I need to inform you of." He paused seemingly thinking about what he was going to say next, "Mrs Potter, are you aware that you son is an incubus."

"A what?"

"An incubus." Replied the healer, "A creature of lust."

Lily sat there shocked, no longer brushing Harry's hair as she stared open mouthed at the healer.

"But-" she spluttered, "But he's just Harry. He doesn't look like an… an _incubus_. What… what even _is_ an incubus?"

"Incubi are identical to humans in almost every way, but for a few important details." The healer said, "Firstly, once they hit puberty, they must ejaculate inside of a woman's vagina every day, or else they might well die."

This statement caused Lily's eyebrows so skyrocket, but she was to shocked to say anything.

"Secondly, their genitalia provide enhanced pleasure to the woman they are mating with. I'm afraid I'm not really an expert on the subject, as the last incubus was recorded to have died some time around 1786."

"So… so Harry is going to have to… have to have sex… everyday?" She finished, trying to vocalise it herself to help process it.

"That's right, Mrs Potter. As I said, I'm no expert, but if you go to the Department of Magical Creatures at the Ministry, they will be able to give you much more information than I can. In the mean time, you'll be happy to hear that both you and Harry are now fit to leave the hospital, so you may return home whenever you please, although if you wish to rest a little longer I will understand completely."

"No… no that's alright. I think I'll go home now."

"Very well Mrs Potter. I wish you the best of luck."

Lily stood nervously in line in front of the desk in the reception area of the Department of Magical Creatures to make an appointment with one of their experts. She had left Harry in the relative safety of Potter Manor to go to the Ministry before the day's newspapers were printed and distributed, so as to avoid the crowds that might wish to speak to her about the defeat of Voldemort.

The revelation that her son was an incubi had been a rather big shock, and she had about a million questions for the expert that she had come to see.

There were three people in front of her, all looking rather odd. One had a crup on a leash, but instead of having three tails, each of those tails split into another three tails. Another seemed to be conversing with the receptionist in what sounded like pig snorts, whilst the third was so pale a wrapped up that Lily suspected he might be a vampire. After a few minutes, Lily was at the front of the queue.

"How can I help you ma'am?" asked the receptionist, a young girl who looked to be about twenty.

"I was wondering if I could speak to one of your experts about… about incubi."

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" asked the receptionist, not really sure what the woman in front of her had asked to see an expert on.

"An expert on incubi. Plural of incubus." repeated Lily. She was slightly nervous that someone would overhear her talking about it as it was a rather embarrassing condition to have.

"Well I'll have a look though our records to see if we have an expert on… incubi." With that, she left the reception area through a door behind her. As the door opened, Lily could see big shelves filled with boxes that must have housed the records. After about 5 minutes, she returned holding a file in her hand.

"It seems that we do have an expert for you miss." She said, sitting back down behind the desk and opening the file. "Mr. Clarke is the Ministry expert on mythical and extinct creatures. You'll find his office down that corridor there, last door on the left." She gestured towards one of the corridors that led from the room.

"Thank you very much." said Lily, walking to the door she was directed to. She knocked politely on the door, waiting for the "Come in!" from its occupant before opening the door and stepping in.

"Hello, my name is Lily Potter." She said, walking over to the desk in the middle of the small, cluttered office and shaking hands with the man sitting behind it.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs Potter, I'm Tarran Clarke." said the man. He had a large white beard and receding hairline, and wore a bright purple set of wizard's robes. "Please, take a seat. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I was told that you could tell me more about… about incubi." Mr Clarke's eyebrows rose at that, obviously not used to being asked about them.

"I must say, that is a rather peculiar request Mrs Potter. Incubi are a rather… esoteric race for the average person to be interested in learning more about. Are you perhaps writing a paper for a Mastery?" Lily blushed and looked away, more than a little embarrassed at what was about to tell the man.

"I… I've just gotten back from St. Mungo's with my son. Apparently… apparently he's an incubus. They told me to come here for more information." The man's jaw dropped open at this revelation.

"Mrs Potter, there has not been a recorded incubus in Britain for almost 200 years. This is most extraordinary. I know this might be a bit of an odd request but, well as a scholar I have to ask, could I perhaps study your son? Run a couple tests on him?"

"You most certainly may not!" snapped Lily, suddenly very defensive of Harry. Realising she had just been rather unnecessarily rude to the man, she apologised, " I'm sorry, it's just that I've had a rather trying day. I thought that it would be best to learn as much about incubi as I can since my son is apparently one."

"Quite understandable, Mrs Potter," the man placated, "I suppose, in that case, that I should give you the comprehensive rundown of incubi. In essence, incubi are creatures of lust. Once a day, everyday, they must ejaculate inside the vagina of a woman or else, after 26 hours without doing so, their higher brain function will begin to fail until they ultimately suffer brain death within 6-8 hours. I must also add that in order for incubi to 'feed' as it is known, they must ejaculate inside the vagina of either humans or species in the Human class of magical creature, including Veela and half-breeds.

"The penis of an incubus will provide enhanced pleasure to the woman he is with, in order for him to be able to attract the necessary mates to feed off of. Their penises will be larger than that of the average human male, usually being about four inches when erect at age eleven and growing rapidly until they reach up to ten inches when erect by the time they hit fourteen. Incubi's bodies will also become naturally fit, regardless of how much exercise they do or what they eat. The age eleven is significant, as incubi always hit puberty exactly eleven years after they were born.

"There are a couple other, less significant differences between incubi and normal human males. Firstly, incubi are incapable of self-pleasure. On top of the enhanced pleasure that sex with an incubus provides, veela that have sex with an incubus will feel even more pleasure. Although incubi are very similar to veela as they are both creatures of lust, it is a common misconception that incubi are the male versions of veela. Incubi do not possess the veela's Allure, and being an incubi is hereditary like being a veela is."

"In respect to the law, it is surprisingly rather kind to incubi, despite them being magical creatures. In the early 18th century the Lord Selwyn's son was an incubus, and as such he used his political power to pass legislation in the Wizengamot that would make his son's status as an incubus much more comfortable. Incubi are eligible for multiple marriages, as they often find that just one woman is not enough to sate their hunger.

"I understand this can come as a bit of a shock," said Mr Clarke gently, well aware of what must be going through Lily's head, "If you feel that you need some time to process it, there isn't anything else about incubi that you might need to know. I can give you a list of books on incubi and you can return home."

"I think…" began Lily, looking slightly dazed, "I think that might be… might be best." She rose and staggered towards the door.

"Mrs Potter!" called out Mr Clarke, reaching over the desk with a piece of paper in his hand, "The list of books."

Lily smiled weakly at him and apologised before thanking him for his time and leaving. She walked back down the corridor and into the reception area before promptly being mobbed by the crowd of journalists that were waiting there.

"Mrs Potte-"

"Mrs Potter!"

"Mrs Potter is it true that your son defeated You-Know-Who?"

"Mrs Potter, where is Harry now?"

"Mrs Potter, why are you in the department of Magical Creatures?"

"No… no comment." She stuttered, blinded by the flashing lights of the cameras that were being shoved in her face. A small part of her brain realised that the day's papers must have been released, but she was so focused on making it to the floo that she didn't really think about it.

After managing to break through the crowds, she made it to the floo on the other side of the reception area. She gathered a handful of the green powder before intoning "P-Potter Manor!" in a shaky voice and being whisked away.

Lily sat in the armchair in her son's nursery at Potter Manor. Believing the location too obvious, she and James had relocated to James's parents' cottage in Godric's Hollow when they went into hiding. A whole lot of good that had done them. Lily watched her infant son sleeping peacefully in his cot, totally unaware that on this day, his father had died and he had become the most famous person in Magical Britain for it.

"Oh Harry," she whispered, tears pricking at her eyes, "What's going on?"

I'll update this fic sporadically, don't expect any kind of schedule.


	2. The Day before Harry's Birthday

_July 29__th__, 1991 (the day before Harry's 11__th__ birthday)_

"Harry?" called Lily, walking outside to the field that was their garden, "Mr Stevens is here!"

A woosh to her left alerted her to the fact that her son had just flown past her.

"Can you tell him I'll be a minute?" he called back, doing a loop on his broom, "I want to perfect this move!"

"Harry James Potter you get off that broom this instance!" she yelled at him, her infamous ire showing itself once again.

"But mum!" Harry complained as her landed next to her, knowing better than to disobey her when she was angry, "Why do I need tutors when I _know_ that I'm gonna become a quidditch player?"

"You are not throwing away an expensive education for fantasies about playing for England. Now come inside, Mr Stevens is waiting." Harry scowled, but did as she asked.

_Later that day…_

"Okay, _now_ can I go?" Harry asked his tutor for the thirteenth time in the last half and hour.

"Yes Harry, _now_ you can go." Said Mr Stevens with a tired sigh. Harry grinned at him like a Cheshire cat and bolted from the room, only to bump into a tall, extravagantly robed pillar. Harry fell to the floor and looked up to see that the pillar was in fact Professor Dumbledore, who was gazing down at harry in amusement, eyes twinkling.

"Good afternoon, Mr Potter. Going somewhere?" he asked with a smirk. Harry grinned even wider and sprung to his feet, only to wrap his arms around Dumbledore's legs in a hug.

"It's good to see you Professor," he said, releasing Dumbledore from his hug, "Why are you here?"

"Why, to wish you a happy birthday of course!"

"But my birthday is tomorrow." Said Harry with a frown.

"Professor Dumbledore is busy tomorrow, Harry, so he came to see you today." Lily entered the room from a side door and smiled at Harry, although Harry thought she was blushing slightly. Dumbledore himself coughed in an embarrassed manor, before changing the subject.

"I have, of course, brought you a present young man." Dumbledore reached into his pocket to retrieve it, but couldn't seem to find it. "That's strange…" he said, before reaching even further into his pocket until his whole forearm was engulfed by a pocket far to small to be working like that without magic. Harry giggled at Dumbledore's display, causing the old man himself to smile.

"Ah, here it is." He procured a small parcel tied up with a bow from the pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry hastily unwrapped the parcel, eager to find what was inside. The box opened to reveal a small, golden ball, about the size of a golf ball. Suddenly, a pair of delicate wings opened up on either side of the ball and began to flutter, lifting it into the air.

"A golden snitch!" cried Harry, mesmerised by the shining ball darting back and forth before him.

"I thought you might like to have something to chase on that broom of yours." chuckled Dumbledore, pleased by Harry's enthusiasm with the gift.

"What do you say Harry?" prompted Lily.

"Thank you Professor!"

Dumbledore smiled genially at Harry before turning to Lily.

"Whilst I'm here, Lily, there was another matter that I wanted to speak to you about before I have to go for a session of the Wizengamot."

"Of course, Albus." Said Lily. She then turned to Harry and said, "Why don't you go play with your gift, Harry?"

Harry grinned and raced off, excited by the opportunity to practice with a real golden snitch. As Albus looked away from the retreating form of the young boy, his smile faded and his expression became more serious.

"I have good news," he told Lily, though his face was grave, "I have located and destroyed the final Horcrux. The only remaining shards of the Dark Lord's soul are the wraith and Harry's scar."

Tears formed in Lily's eyes, though she wasn't sure if they were from joy or sadness. She should have been over the moon, Voldemort was one step closer to being defeated once and for all, but she couldn't get over the fact that it might require the sacrifice of her son to do it. That was the one thing she wasn't willing to give up.

She schooled her features and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Any news on Pettigrew?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"None, I'm afraid, though I suspect that he has left the country never to return." Lily nodded in understanding.

"I don't suppose you've found a way to remove the horcrux yet, have you?" she said in a slightly hopeful voice.

"I'm afraid not." replied Dumbledore quietly. It was no small burden on Dumbledore's shoulders that he, supposedly the greatest wizard of the age, could not find a way to save the boy, though it was not for lack of trying. "I suppose I must be going then," said Dumbledore, smiling and turning towards the floo, "I shall update you if there are any developments." He stepped into the fireplace, stooping as he was too tall for it, and flooed back to his office.

_Flashback, July 1st 1991_

"So… Miss Hastings." Lily sat up straighter in the comfortable armchair that sat behind her desk in her study. In the chair opposite her sat a girl she knew to be 18 who had just graduated from Hogwarts. Ella Hastings was an exceptionally pretty girl, and that was about all she had going for her.

Her OWL results had been quite far below her peers', and her NEWTS were even worse. She wasn't lazy, just unlucky when it came to the brains department. She was renowned amongst the now-graduated seventh years as being a simple girl, with _very_ low standards.

Lily had only briefly spoken to a few of her year mates about her, but she knew they would have held back their true feelings in front of an adult, especially an adult as influential as Lily Potter. Despite this, she had managed to gage their opinions of the girl from the tone of voice they used when talking about her; the girls disdainful and jealous, and the boys smug.

"I asked you to see me today to offer you a job." Whatever she'd been expecting Lily to say, it was obviously not this. She stared at Lily with a slightly stupid look on her face.

"A job?" she repeated, "What kind of job?"

Lily blushed a little at this and replied with a smirk,

"A job that I think you'll be… rather well suited to."

Lily reached into her robes pocket and pulled out her wand.

"Before we go any further, I'm afraid that I'll have to get you to swear an oath to never share what I'm about to tell you."

"Oh, Mrs Potter, I'm _awful_ with secrets, if you tell me something I won't be able to-"

"It's alright Ella," Lily reassured her, "The oath will physically prevent you from speaking it. And please, call me Lily."

Ella looked relieved at this, and brought out her own wand. Lily guided her through the oath until she was satisfied that Ella wouldn't be able to tell anyone about their meeting, deliberately or otherwise.

"So, Ella. I've asked you to meet me here today because I have a job opportunity that I feel best suits you out of all your year mates. I have heard of the… reputation… that you gained whilst at Hogwarts." Ella turned white at this, clearly worried about why on earth Lily Potter, arguably the most powerful witch in Britain, might be interested in her more sordid past-times.

Lily chuckled at this reaction, and eased her fears.

"It's fine Ella, everyone's been young and… excited. I promise you're not in trouble. In fact, that reputation is exactly why I want to hire you. My son has a very rare and strange affliction, this is why you had to swear the oath, that requires him to perform certain acts or else he will almost certainly die."

Although she had initially calmed down, Ella now looked worried again.

"I believe that you, Ella, could help him perform these acts until he is old enough to perform them himself." Ella looked confused, clearly trying, and failing, to piece together what this had to do with her reputation at school.

"What… what 'acts' would I need to help him perform?" she asked, completely oblivious to what Lily was insinuating. Lily searched her face to see if she was kidding, but finding nothing but confusion decided to put it frankly.

Lily sighed and breathed in again deeply, steeling herself for what she would have to explain. She racked her brains for the best way to put it, but came up short.

"You'd need to… to… you'd need to fuck him."

…

A heavy silence permeated the air. Lily and Ella both sat so still anyone who entered the room might have believed them to be mannequins. Lily was just as shocked as Ella at what she had just said.

"C-come again?" asked Ella, breaking the silence like a pane of glass.

"What I mean to say is… is that… you see, he's an incubus, which is basically a human being but they require sex everyday or else they'll die, and I felt that it would be best if he had someoneclosetohisage." Lily kept speeding up what she was saying until the words became a blur. Ella sat still for a good 2 minutes, a pensive look on her face that made her look slightly constipated, as if the simple act of processing what Lily had said was taking a substantial effort.

"So… you want… me… to… to have s-sex… with… your son?" Ella concluded, looking to Lily for conformation.

"Yeah, essentially. Of course, you'll be paid far more than anyone your age could hope to be paid for a first job, and a stellar recommendation once the contract is finished. Trust me, when I recommend someone, they don't struggle to find work. You'd be doing this for a year, as by that point Harry will be finding different arrangements, but whilst he is at school and at home, you'll be there to provide for him. Now… why don't we go over the details?"

_End Flashback_

"Harry?" Harry heard his mother calling him from inside. He whistled to the snitch, causing it to return to his open palm, and landed his broom. He turned back to the house and saw his mother step out onto the porch.

"Hey Harry. I was thinking we could go for your birthday lunch now?"

"I still don't understand why we aren't celebrating my birthday _on_ my birthday." He grumbled. His mother had dodged the question whenever he asked it, always getting flustered and changing the subject.

"Well, Harry, you'll be rather busy tomorrow, so I thought it would be best to just celebrate today. Don't you want your presents a day early?" Harry perked up at this, never one to turn down early presents.

"Hmmm… fine, but we have to go to my favourite restaurant." His mother smiled at him lovingly.

"Of course, darling. It's your almost-birthday after all."

Harry sat across the booth from his mother, intently studying the menu. He always got the same thing at Antonio's, but it felt right all the same. When the waitress came she greeted both of them familiarly, having waited on them many times. Harry ordered his usual, and his mother hers, before the waitress returned to the kitchen to relay their order.

"So." Started Harry, trying to sound intimidating to his mother.

"So." She replied, using fake gruffness to mock him. Harry frowned but ploughed on.

"Why are we celebrating my birthday early? Is it some kind of surprise holiday? Are we going to that water park near the motorway we saw the other day?"

"We're not going anywhere, Harry." His mother said, looking slightly ashamed that she'd caused him to get excited, "I suppose I may as well explain as you'll only tear yourself up wondering." Lily then pulled her wand out and began to put up privacy wards around them. Harry was suddenly slightly worried about what his mother might be about to tell him; especially if she felt it needed privacy wards in a muggle area.

"Harry…" she began, pausing and looking at the ceiling as if thinking how to say what she was about to say, "The night that Voldemort attacked us, the night your father died, something very special happened. The doctors weren't really sure how it happened but… you became an incubus."

Harry stared at her, the words entering his brain but not making any coherent sense. His mother had only rarely spoken about the night his father had died, and they had been isolated from the magical community to escape the press since he could remember.

"A… what?"

"An incubus, Harry. They're magical creatures that are almost identical to humans except for a few key differences." She noticed that Harry was starting to panic at this, so she quickly reassured him, "It's nothing physical Harry, you're not going to grow horns or a tail or anything. Really, it's a good thing. There's just a few medical requirements you're going to have to take care of once you turn 11."

Lily paused, clearly struggling to put what she wanted to say into words.

"Harry, do you know what… sex is?" Harry stared blankly at his mother. He'd never heard of 'sex'. Lily sigh, seemingly disappointed.

"Well, Harry, you see… um… when… when a man and a woman l-"

"Medium Pepperoni?" asked the waitress who had returned carrying two pizzas. Lily let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, infinitely thankful for the interruption.

"Yes!" she breathed, a little too enthusiastically. The waitress looked at her a little a funnily, but handed it over nonetheless. Lily didn't touch the topic again the whole meal, choosing instead to stare intently at her pizza.

"Mum?" Harry finally asked, fed up with the monosyllabic answers that his mother had been giving to his attempts at conversation, "Why are you ignoring me?"

Lily put down the slice of pizza she had been eating and swallowed the mouthful she was chewing.

"It's… it's just a bit of an awkward topic. What I brought up earlier. I promise I'll explain it to you fully when we get home." She smiled half-heartedly at him before starting a conversation about what he thought his presents were.

After and exceedingly tense car ride home, Lily led Harry up to the library. She sat him down on one of the sofas and walked over to a bookshelf. Reaching high up, she pulled out a heavy tome that Harry'd not seen before and took it over to where he was sat.

She put it in his lap and told him to read it. If he had any questions, she would be back in an hour so he should write them down to make sure he remembered. With that, she left him in the library to read 'A Comprehensive Guide to the Hippogryffs and the Fire Crabs'

Curious, Harry opened to a random page and looked at the picture on it, before promptly snapping it shut. Now he understood why his mother had been embarrassed about talking about it.

I'll update this fic sporadically, don't expect any kind of schedule.


	3. The Hired Help

_July 30__th__, 1991 (Harry's Birthday)_

Lily opened her eyes and stared up at the canopy over her bed. She had been dreaming - well, it could better be described as a nightmare – of the conversation she had had with Harry the previous afternoon. After leaving him for an hour, she had returned to answer whatever questions he may have had. She wasn't prepared for how many questions he had.

'_What if you accidently pee in the girl?'_

'_What if it doesn't stop getting bigger and it explodes?'_

'_Why do hi-mans _(later discovered to be hymens)_ exist?'_

The worst part had been when Harry had asked if they could practice together, and Lily had to very embarrassedly explain that, although incestuous relationships weren't really frowned upon in wizarding society, amongst muggles it was seen as a serious taboo.

She then had to explain that, as an incubus, his experiences with sex would be slightly different, and that he would have to do it everyday or else he would die. She made sure to stress upon him that he should never, ever try and force himself upon someone except as an extremely last resort, when not doing so would kill him.

Lily finally got out of bed and got ready for the day. She went downstairs and started making breakfast for Harry, knowing exactly how hungry he would be after his 'transformation'. Upon their 11th birthday, the incubus's brain chemistry is altered so that they feel the need to 'feed', and it takes quite a lot of energy to do so.

Just as she was laying the eggs, sausages, baked beans and toast on the table, Harry stumbled down that stairs looking like he had the hangover of a lifetime. Falling into the chair Lily pulled out for him, he dove on the spread like a ravenous beast, shovelling food into his mouth at a frightening pace.

"So, Harry," She began, bending over next to him and moving some food onto her own plate before it was all gone, "Later today the girl that's gonna be helping you feed is coming round."

To Lily's surprise, this managed to get Harry to actually stop eating for a second and pay attention to her. Instead of focusing on what she had just said to get his attention, he found himself distracted. When he looked up at her, Harry felt like he was seeing her for the first time. When had his mother become so… attractive?

Her auburn hair was tied in a messy bun and she wasn't wearing any makeup, but Harry thought that, standing there in jeans and a white V-neck, she looked more beautiful than any woman he'd even seen. He felt his eyes drawn to the swell of her breasts and the bit of cleavage that was visible, and the enticing flare of her hips. He reluctantly drew his eyes back up to her face. Big mistake.

Her full lips, large, almond-shaped eyes, and freckled nose made him just want to stare at her all day. Lily blushed, realising that the transformation was causing Harry to have… inappropriate thoughts about her. She cleared her throat to regain his attention, and watched with embarrassment mixed with amusement as he realised she had caught him staring.

"Err… who?" he asked, having only just heard about this 'girl'. Lily suddenly realised she'd forgotten to tell him how he'd be feeding.

"Haha, right. I forgot to tell you. Her name is Ella Hastings, she just graduated from Hogwarts and she has been hired as your 'Personal Butler' for the rest of the school year. She will be the one you feed off of, so you'll be sharing a room together, and when you go off to Hogwarts she'll go to."

"Oh." Said Harry, looking contemplative. With all the new information about… sex from last night, he'd been too confused to think about how he might be feeding. It had only just occurred to him that his mother would have arranged for someone.

"Now Harry, I must warn you," Lily began, taking a slightly threatening tone, "Just because she has kindly agreed to do this, does not mean you are any better than her. I've heard that she was made fun of in school for… some lifestyle choices she made, and didn't perform as well as the other kids in her exams. She was picked for this job because I feel that she will do well in it, and… well, it will really help her career-wise once she leaves us.

"If I hear that you've been ungrateful, or you're taking advantage of her, I will make sure that instead of being helped by a kind, pretty, young girl, you will be stuck with an ugly old hag. Am I clear?"

Harry gulped audibly and nodded, before quickly going back to his breakfast. Lily resisted the urge to smirk and continued eating herself.

Harry was sat curled up on the sofa reading one of the books on incubi that his mother had shown him. His mother had said that Ella would be coming round at 11:00 am, and it was now 10:52. He was trying to focus on the book, he really was, but he was so nervous about meeting this girl, 18-year-old girl, that he would spend the next year feeding with. The only witches that Harry had ever met were his mother, Professor McGonagall, and a smattering of pureblood ladies he had met at dinner parties.

Living in isolation from the wizarding world may have spared their every move being scrutinised by the press, but it meant that Harry had never met another magical person close to his age that wasn't a male pureblood scion. Even then, most of them were Hitler Youth members that wanted to publically execute his mother in the streets Diagon Alley. He was incredibly scared of seeming weird to Ella. He knew it was silly, but just the thought of someone that he wanted to think positively of him not doing so was mortifying to him.

Just then, he heard his mother's voice ring out from downstairs.

"Harry! Ella's here!" Harry stood up, hands shaking slightly and wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers. He made his way out of the library and down the stairs, before turning towards the hall where he could hear his mother talking with someone.

Harry turned the corner into the room and looked over to where his mother and a young girl were talking. They both turned to him when they heard him enter and Harry got his first proper look at the girl.

She had dirty-blonde, waist-length hair that looked almost brown, and a very pretty face. She was wearing a red tank top that hugged her tightly, and a pair of jean shorts that rode up to her belly button.

Just like with his mother, Harry felt his eyes drawn to her breasts and hips. Although her chest wasn't as large as his mother's, he thought it looked magnificent. Her waist was thin and her stomach toned, and her hips flared out to give her an incredibly enticing look.

"Harry, this is Ella Hastings. Ella, Harry." His mother introduced.

"Hi Harry." She said, giving him a dazzling smile. Harry grinned back weakly and waved. He felt like there was a tempest of butterflies raging in his stomach, and his heart was pumping so hard he was sure the others could hear it.

"Why don't we go have lunch?" His mother asked, helping to break what was quickly turning into an awkward silence.

Lunch was slightly less awkward, hearing each other speak like normal people helping to ease the tension between the two. For both, the other was almost mythical, in the sense that they hadn't ever experienced meeting someone like them. Harry was one of the most famous people in wizarding society, not just in Britain but across the world too – it wasn't every day a dark lord comes around and is stopped. Ella was a complete stranger to Harry, and having never met a 'stranger' before he was unsure as to what to expect.

"Harry?" asked his mother, once all three of them had finished, "Why don't you go take Ella's trunk up to your room? I need to have a conversation with her first, but then you can come show her around the house." Harry got up and hurried out of the room, thankful to finally be away from the still slightly awkward meal.

Lily turned to Ella.

"Now, Ella…" she began, avoiding eye contact, "We both know that you'll have to help Harry out today, and… well… I don't want to have to actually tell him to go and sleep with you, so if you could just…" Lily blushed profusely and trailed off. Ella nodded, a silly grin on her face.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity, Lily. I won't let you down!" she replied with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Erm… well, yes. Good. Why don't you go find Harry?" Lily was quite embarrassed about the whole conversation, but Ella just grinned at her again and skipped out of the room. Lily slumped down on the table and buried her face in her arms, completely exhausted even though it she was only halfway through the day.

"That there on the right is my mum's room… that's the library… and this is my room." Harry concluded, finishing the tour of the house at the bedroom they would be sharing, "I put your trunk inside, but I didn't think you'd want me to unpack it." He blushed after he said the last part. Ella giggled at this before patting his arm.

"It's fine, Harry. I don't mind. We'll be getting a lot more personal than that soon enough." Ella said this with a flirtatious wink, then walked into the room past Harry, hips swaying. Harry gasped at the forward statement, shocked still. Once he managed to gather his wits about him, he turned bright red and stumbled into the room after her.

When he entered the room, he found her bent over the windowsill with her back to him, gazing out the window. Harry stopped short and stared. Her bum was pushed out towards him, the shorts riding up to show even more of her creamy thighs. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight, the way her hips flared and her skin, so smooth and spotless. Harry was transfixed by the sight. He felt he could spend the rest of his life looking at this sight and never tire of it.

Suddenly, Ella stood up straight and turned around to see Harry bright red and glassy-eyed. Realising he had been caught, Harry blushed even harder (if such a thing was possible) and stared at his feet mumbling apologies. He didn't see the little grin on Ella's face.

"I don't mind you looking, Harry." She said walking closer to him, "It's only natural. I'm a girl, and you're a boy. I think you're pretty good looking too."

"I… err… I, um… t-thanks." Harry finally looked back up, only to see Ella inspecting him intently. "Err, Ella?"

"Hmm?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Is there, err, is something on my face?" Ella giggled.

"No, Harry. I just think you're very handsome." Harry hadn't been expecting that. This girl was clearly way out of his league. He knew what she had been hired to do, and she was probably just saying that, but it surprised him all the same.

"I, err, I think you're… really pretty." Ella giggled again, this time touching his arm. It was the first time she'd touched him, and it immediately made him feel rather peculiar.

At first it felt really good to have an attractive girl pat his arm, but then he began to feel a strange sensation coming from an area he hadn't felt anything come from before.

Seeing Harry go ramrod straight after she touched him caused Ella to get slightly worried, before she glanced downwards and realised what had happened. Blushing a little as the reality of what she had been hired to do hit her, she removed her hand from his shoulder and used it to grasp his hand instead.

"You know, Harry, I think you deserve a reward for being so welcoming to me…" She gently guided him over to his bed, Harry being pretty confused about what he was feeling and what Ella wanted him to do.

"Just sit down there, Harry. I'm going to make you feel really good…" She pushed him towards the edge of the left side of the bed so that he was sitting down. Harry looked up at her expectantly, still not sure what was going on.

Ella gently lowered herself to her knees on the carpet in front of Harry and placed her hands gently on his knees. Slowly, she began to rub her hands gently up along Harry's thighs, until they were only a few inches from his hips, before bringing them back down again. Harry watched her hands with fascination, the strange sensation getting stronger with each stroke.

She repeated this motion a few times, before moving her hands up Harry's thighs towards his hips and keeping them there. Harry looked up from her hands to see why she had stopped, and found her wide, violet eyes gazing up at him. Harry found himself getting lost in the beautiful pools of purple that were locked with his green ones.

They held silent eye contact for a solid 10 seconds, before Ella slowly, ever so slowly, moved her hands closer to his crotch area. She reached the button on his jeans and gently pulled it out of its hole. She then unzipped his fly and let her hands rest in his lap.

"Harry?" She asked, "Could you stand up for a second please?"

Harry, on shaky legs from anticipation, rose onto his feet. Once he was stood up, Ella reached up and began to gently tug his jeans down his legs. Once they were about halfway down his thighs, his member was suddenly let loose and sprung up in front of Ella's face. She stopped pulling his trousers down when it did and began to inspect his boxer-clad erection. She gazed at it, moving her head around to look at it from different angles. Harry's heart was pounding harder than ever, worried that she would say something was wrong with it (even though she couldn't actually see it yet).

Ella just grinned up at Harry and continued to pull his trousers down until they were pooled around his ankles. Harry, now in his pants and a t-shirt sat back down again, heart beating hard. He had an idea of what Ella might be about to do, and it excited him to no end.

Ella shuffled forward so that he breasts were almost touching Harry's knees. She slowly reached out and began to push his knees apart, making the gap between them bigger. Once they were about 90 degrees apart, she moved even further forward so that she actually was between his legs.

Breathing heavily, Harry watched as she put her hands on his bare legs and began to rub them in the same motion she had before. This time, however, every time she got near his hips her hands would go past the edge of his boxers and make them ride up. This caused his boxers to pull tighter around his erection, and made the feeling of anticipation even stronger.

The book had said that girls and boys needed to touch each other's private parts to feel good, but Ella was making him feel better than he'd felt in his entire life just by rubbing his legs.

Like before, she rubbed his legs for a couple minutes before rubbing them up but not down again. She looked back up into Harry's eyes and held them for a moment.

"Are you ready, Harry?" she whispered seductively, her dirty blonde hair framing her face beautifully.

"Y-uhh-a…a" Harry stuttered, the ability of speech failing him. It seemed that all his cognitive ability had ventured south with his blood. Ella smiled at him and wetted her lips with her tongue.

She slowly moved her hands until they were hovering over his crotch. Then she reached down and moved the fabric of his underwear apart slightly, before looping it over his erect penis and letting it out into the air.

The two of them sat very still for a moment, Ella inspecting Harry's cock and Harry watching for her reaction. After a long moment, she spoke.

"Wow." She said admiringly, gazing at it with wide-eyed wonderment, "You're much bigger than I thought you'd be, Harry."

Harry swelled up with pride at that. The book said that it was considered attractive to have a large penis, and although he knew that as an incubus he would be much larger than all other boys his age it still made him giddy with relief that Ella didn't think it wasn't good enough.

"Can I…" She hesitated, looking into Harry's eyes for approval, "Can I touch it?"

Harry nodded. His heart was now beating so fast he would have been worried that it might jump out of his chest if he wasn't so distracted by the beautiful 18-year-old girl that was reaching out to touch his member.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

When her fingers were just about to close around him, Harry gripped the sheets hard and felt a strange, but wonderfully pleasant, sensation come over him. His right eye twitched, and he felt a rushing come from his erection. He wasn't sure how long it lasted, as his brain sort of shutdown, but it felt like forever.

When he finally regained his senses, he felt dizzy, and tired, and more than a little thirsty. Remembering what had just happened, he looked down to see Ella between his knees with a surprised expression on her face.

At least, he thought it was a surprised expression, as most of her face was covered in a thick, gooey, white substance. Her mouth was open in a shocked O shape, and he watched in morbid curiosity as a bit of the goo dripped from her lip into her mouth.

When it landed on her tongue, Ella was seemingly brought back to her senses and she immediately shut her mouth. Unfortunately, that had the added effect of trapping the goo in her mouth. Harry watched as she frowned slightly, presumably at the taste, before swallowing.

What she did next Harry was not expecting at all. She smiled at him, brighter than she had all day. It seemed like she had loved the taste of the goo, and somehow, he was responsible for giving it to her.

"Your cum tastes amazing Harry!" she gushed, taking her right index finger and wiping across her face to pick up more of the goo before popping it in her mouth and licking it clean.

"Huh?" asked Harry, still confused as to how she'd gotten goo all over her face.

"Your cum! It's the best I've ever tasted!" she continued to clean it off her face by consuming it.

"My… what?"

Ella stopping cleaning herself for a moment and looked at him like he was crazy, before her face slackened in realisation.

"Oh! Cum. It's another name for semen. When a boy orgasms, he shoots cum out of his dick."

"His… dick?" Ella looked at him strangely again, before giggling.

"I guess I'm going to have to give you a vocabulary lesson. A dick is another name for a penis." She giggled again before continuing with cleaning her face.

Harry watched in fascination as she cleaned the semen off of her face like a thirsty cat. Suddenly, a thought hit him.

"Wait! If that's my… semen, then why's there so much of it?" Ella giggled and licked her finger.

"That's the thing, Harry. You produced twice as much as anyone else I've seen." She giggled girlishly again, "I can tell life with you is gonna be a lot of fun."

Harry blushed, before realising something else strange.

"Err… the book said that after a boy… ejaculates… his penis will go down. Mine's still not done that yet."

Ella looked up to see that he was right, despite having just cum buckets all over her face, he was still ready to go another round (if you could call his first orgasm a round, seeing as she hadn't even touched him). Ella grinned and looked up at him.

"If you thought it felt good the first time, Harry, you're in for a treat!" Harry looked completely shocked. There was another time? He'd thought that once you ejaculated it was over, but supposedly not.

Ella reached behind her and pulled out her wand from where it was tucked into the back of her shorts. She waved it at her face and said an incantation. Nothing happened, so she frowned and tried it again. This time, all of Harry's semen lifted off of her face and formed into a blob in front of her, about the size of a golf ball (she had already cleaned most of it off her face). She waved her wand again and the blob then floated into her open mouth, where it promptly dropped and landed on her tongue.

Ella stuck her tongue out at Harry, showing off the semen that covered it, before retracting it back into her mouth and swallowing. Harry watched in fascination as she drank his cum, before giggling girlishly.

"Can you take the rest of your clothes off for me, Harry?" she asked, leaning forward a little to show some more cleavage. Harry sprung up and began tearing his clothes off, his trousers from around his ankles, then his shirt and finally his boxers. Harry was quite athletic for an 11 year old, but still didn't have any muscle definition, and he had yet to grow any pubic hair. Harry sat down again quickly, his cock bobbing from the sudden motion.

Ella put her wand down on the floor next to her and moved closer to Harry. She looked up into his eyes, entrancing him with her beautiful, violet ones. Tentatively, she reached her hand out and grasped his cock in her right hand.

Harry hissed in pleasure, his senses overwhelming him. He had cum out of anticipation before, but now she was actually touching him and he was on cloud nine.

Her hand was impossibly warm and soft. She began to very slowly stroke him up and down his length, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time. She leaned her face in a bit closer to his pulsing cock, and stopped moving her hands. Harry watched in awe as she moved her face closer and closer to his penis, until her lips connected with the inflamed head of his member and she kissed him.

Harry gasped in pleasure at the feeling of Ella kissing his penis. He felt the pressure building again, and was sure that he would ejaculate again within the next minute.

Ella moved her right hand up to his shaft, which she began to pump along. She began to kiss his head repeatedly, pressing her lips to every part of it. When she finished kissing the underside, she suddenly moved her head under his penis. Harry felt something hot and wet slide along the underside of his shaft, covering it in saliva.

Ella grinned at him as she finished licking him shaft, and moved to engulf his head in her mouth. Harry was now sure that he would burst within the next few seconds, but didn't know how to warn Ella. His head in her mouth, Ella began to suck on Harry's cock, swirling her tongue around it and moving deeper down on him.

Ella kept going deeper and deeper on his cock until her nose was pressed against his gut. Harry felt her hot mouth surrounding his member, and realised what was about to happen. The familiar sensation of semen coursing through his shaft brought about incredible pleasure, far better than it had the first time.

Harry looked down to see Ella gazing up at him adoringly, her throat constricting around his cock rapidly to try and get all his cum down her gullet. In that moment, Harry felt true bliss.

Once she felt she had properly drained him, Ella drew her lips back along his cock, making sure to apply suction to stimulate him. She reached the end of his length and kissed the tip, before drawing her head back and giving Harry a Cheshire grin. She looked quite the sight, her face flushed and saliva dripping down her chin.

"How was it?" Ella asked, smirking flirtatiously at him. Harry grinned at her like a madman, his smile delirious with pleasure.

"It was… it was… wow." Ella giggled, before looking thoughtful for a moment. Harry watched her curiously, wondering what she was thinking. Was there going to be a third round? Would she somehow make it even better than the last one?

"Why don't you sit back on the bed, Harry?" Harry quickly scrambled over to the pillows, sitting upright with his back resting against them, excited for what Ella was going to do.

Ella walked round to the foot of the bed, so that Harry could see her face on.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah." Ella grinned at him again, and moved her hands to her shorts. She slowly undid the button holding them together, and lowered the fly. Harry watched transfixed as this stunning girl took her clothes off in front of him. Was she really going to get naked?

Ella turned around and began to shimmy the shorts down her legs, bending over so that Harry would get a good look at her ass. As each inch of her smooth, creamy legs was revealed to him, Harry felt himself get harder and harder.

Once her shorts were all the way down her legs, she kicked them off. She then moved her hands up to the hem of her tank top, and began to slowly, ever so slowly, lift it up.

Harry stared as more and more of her toned back was unveiled, and when the strap of her black bra was visible, Harry creamed himself. He felt the rushing in his groin, and this time managed to watch as a huge dollop of his semen spurted out from his cock and landed on the bed about a meter away from him.

Ella giggled when she heard him groan and turned her head to see that he had cum once again without any stimulation. She continued on with the striptease, eventually lifting the top over her head and discarding it to the side.

She spun around, and Harry got to see her front for the first time. She wore a black lace bra that commanded his attention as they held up her breasts. Harry wanted nothing more in that moment than to feel them in his hands. Moving his eyes down, Harry took in her toned stomach that he wanted to run his fingertips all over, and the matching pair of black lace panties that hid her most private area from him.

Ella began to walk towards the bed again, swaying her hips seductively and making his cock twitch. Once she reached the foot of the bed, she got onto it on her hands and knees, crawling over to where Harry sat in the middle of the double bed.

She scooted up next to him, loving the way his eyes roamed all over her body. She lay on her side, her profile making her look all the more enticing.

"What do you think?" she asked, her voice husky.

"You're so good looking." Harry blurted, immediately turning bright red at his proclamation. Ella laughed and sat up straight, curling her legs underneath her and turning her body to face Harry.

"Harry?" she asked, only barely above a whisper.

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you want to touch me?" Harry's eyes bugged out of his head. He must be dreaming. There was no way this beautiful girl had just asked him that.

"Y-yeah." Ella smiled at him, and reached her hands behind her back. Harry heard a clicking sound, and then saw the tension in her bra straps drop. Ella placed one hand on the front of her bra over her breast, and used the other to slip both her arms out of the straps.

Then, she lowered the garment and let her breasts out for Harry to see. Harry stared at the white globes of flesh that were only a foot from him. They were perfectly round, and the nipples that capped then looked hard and slightly pointy. The breasts themselves seemed to defy gravity, as they held themselves up even without the bra.

"Do you want to touch my tits Harry?" Asked Ella in that seductive tone that turned him on so badly.

"Yeah."

"Say it, Harry. Tell me you want to touch my tits." Harry managed to draw his eyes away from them to look up at her.

"I want to touch your tits." Ella smiled at him, and took his hands in hers. She lifted them up towards her chest, before placing each one on a breast. Harry squeezed her mounds between his fingers, and promptly came.

The white liquid squirted up between the two of them, and coated Ella's abdomen. She laughed at this and grasped Harry's cock in her hand, stroking him until he was done. Harry let out a heavy sigh once the last of his semen had leaked out of his cock and let go of Ella's tits, collapsing backwards against the pillows.

He was asleep in seconds.

I'll update this fic sporadically, don't expect any kind of schedule.

This will be a sort of key to the girls Harry gets with. I will rate their assets (Tits, Ass, Midriff, and Face) on a scale of 1 to 5 so you have some sort of reference point for each girl. I'll also provide a model or actress that looks similarish to them, so you can use it for… inspiration. The characters won't be exactly how the models look irl, so check the asset notes for sizes and whatever and adapt your mental image of them for whatever age the character is.

Also links, for models and assets size examples (except 1 because it's hard to find good links for that and I'm lazy)

**Girls:**

**Ella Hastings** (Kalysta Mallory) – Tits=3 Ass=4 Midriff=5 Face=5

**Links for Models:**

**Kalysta Mallory **(Ella Hastings) -

r/18_19/comments/f0w59m/kalysta_mallory_was_born_to_drain_cocks/

**Links for Assets Examples:**

Tits:

1) Just basically totally flat.

2)  r/TinyTits/comments/6lr8dx/slender_gingers_creamy_nude_body/ or  r/AllThatNSFW/comments/e7yjoi/a_great_tease/

3)  r/nsfw/comments/cnfb6l/watch_it_disappear/ or  r/bodyperfection/comments/dxy2p2/asian/

4)  r/boobs/comments/eh099y/perfect_college_tits/ or  r/SexyWomanOfTheDay/comments/empw89/shay_laren/

5)  r/SophieM/comments/b7gnyt/underboob/ or  r/KateeOwen/comments/d0k1sx/breathtaking/

Ass:

1) Tiny butts, pretty much flat.

2)  r/CuteLittleButts/comments/erhuu0/i_really_feel_like_i_belong_in_this_sub/ or  r/CuteLittleButts/comments/8kzvws/wedding_day/

3)  r/CuteLittleButts/comments/91bhe1/black_bikini_on_the_beach/ or  r/CuteLittleButts/comments/e8fg0f/rosy_cheeks_and_back_dimples/

4)  r/ass/comments/eofp49/we_are_not_worthy/ or  r/nsfw/comments/e9nay9/peach/

5)  r/pawg/comments/7tbxu1/morning_sex_with_a_heavenly_ass/ or  r/MollyX/comments/dyhtvo/onlyfans_moremolly/

Midriff:

1) Fat.

2)  r/thick/comments/bka53d/thick_thighs_make_the_dick_rise_oc/ or  r/thick/comments/5pgut6/in_a_mirror/

3)  r/MadelineFord/comments/dm7l4k/talk_about_an_hourglass_figure/ or  r/SexyTummies/comments/ei0khy/beach/

4)  r/SophieM/comments/d93e1e/hotter_than_summer/ or  r/SexyTummies/comments/857hsf/show_tell/

5)  r/BonerMaterial/comments/7yqw8v/cutoffs_plaid_and_that_body/ or  r/bikinis/comments/b5ieos/shes_so_divine_in_the_sunshine/

Face:

1) Fugly.

2) Okay it's really hard to find images for this easily too, so just like pretty average people.

3)  r/PrettyGirls/comments/f5puu7/angelina_knyazkova/ or  r/PrettyGirls/comments/f51zwg/annasophia_robb/

4)  r/PrettyGirls/comments/f393rk/baskin_champion/ or  r/PrettyGirls/comments/f4weys/lucy_boynton/

5)  r/Celebs/comments/8fjkof/emily_rudd_is_adorable/ or  r/ElizabethTurner/comments/e4npfp/goddess/


	4. Feeding Time

_July 30__th__, 1991 (Harry's Birthday)_

Harry opened his eyes and lifted up his head to take in his surroundings. His head hurt, so he shook it a few times to clear his vision. Looking around, he saw that he was lying naked on his bed, and the sheets were all messed up.

He heard a noise come from the en suite bathroom, and realised that someone else was in his room. Suddenly, the memories of what had happened before he passed out came flooding back to him, and he looked down at his penis to see it had finally gone flaccid.

He suddenly felt very embarrassed. The book had said that although boys usually reach climax very quickly the first couple times, afterwards they would be able to last longer. Harry had cum three times without even being touched. Would he never be able to last long enough for the girls to enjoy it?

The door to the bathroom opened and Ella stepped out. She hadn't put her bra back on, so she was wearing only her panties. Harry stared at the beautiful, half-naked girl that stood facing him on the other side of his room. He felt the sudden, strong urge to put his hand on her tits and squeeze them like he had before.

She smiled at him when she saw he was awake and sauntered over, her hips swaying, and climbed back on the bed next to him. Once she was sat next to him, she reached her hand down and grasped his cock, beginning to stroke him again.

"You really came hard, Harry." she said, watching his penis grow with obvious lust, "You were out for almost half and hour."

"I was?" he asked. Would he pass out every time he did this? Ella giggled and nodded. They were both silent for a minute, watching Harry's cock rise at her ministrations. Once he was at full mast, she stopped stroking him and looked him in the eye.

"I think it's time," she began, crawling round to his front and sitting in front of him, "for you to see me naked, Harry."

Harry's heart began to beat faster. Before today, the most skin he'd ever seen was when his mother would wear a bikini to the pool. Now, he was about to see Ella's most private area.

Ella sat upright and hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her underwear. She began to pull them off from under her, having to pull a bit harder to get them to slide between the bed and her ass. Finally, she got them off and Harry got a good look at her pussy. Harry didn't think he'd ever seen anything so amazing.

She reached a hand down and began to rub it. Harry watched in fascination as a clear liquid began to leak out of it. Ella then brought her now wet hand up to her face and licked her fingers clean of the substance. Harry was immensely turned on.

After cleaning her fingers, Ella got onto all fours and crawled over to Harry. Harry's heart began to beat ever faster as she climbed over him, her breasts dragging along his chest. Her nipples were rock hard, and Harry reached up with his hands and dug his fingers into her tits, squeezing them.

"Mmmm, Harry." Ella moaned loudly, a clear sign to Harry that he was doing something right. She stopped moving up him when her face was inches from his, and Harry watched her violet eyes to see what she wanted to do. Ella settled herself on his lap, his erection pressed into the valley of her ass. She studied Harry's face, taking in his feature, before slowly leaning in closer and pressing her lips to his.

Her lips were incredibly soft, and when added to the amazing sensation of her boobs mashed against his chest Harry couldn't take it anymore. He felt his cum begin to build in his cock, before it shot out and landed on the sheets further down the bed. As usual, his erection didn't deflate in the slightest.

After about ten seconds, Harry felt her tongue brush against his lips and he opened his mouth slightly to allow her entrance. Her tongue darted in and began to wrestle with his for dominance, causing shivers of pleasure to run down Harry's spine.

Ella pulled back and the two of them breathed heavily for a moment.

"I'm gonna put it in." She told him, reaching between her legs and grasping his shaft. Harry nearly came again from anticipation, but managed to hold on. He knew it would be only a matter of seconds once she did put him in though.

Ella positioned herself above his cock and lowered herself until the tip was touching her wet pussy lips. Harry felt something very warm and wet begin trickling down his penis, and grunted with the effort of not cumming.

Slowly, Ella began to insert the head of Harry's penis into her pussy, stopping for a moment and savouring the feeling, before placing a hand on his chest to steady herself and slamming down on all four inches at once.

Both Ella and Harry cried out in pleasure, and Harry unleashed a torrent of cum inside her. He came harder than he had the whole time, and nearly passed out again from the sensation. Ella could feel it pumping through his cock and out the head, filling her up. It was intoxicating, feeling him unload deep inside her, the power of his cock pulsing between her walls. Once he was done, they both sat still for a moment, catching their breath.

Ella panted and laughed.

"You know, for your size, you feel pretty fucking amazing." She said, leaning forwards again and kissing him, her tits pressing against his skinny chest again.

Ella slowly began to rock back and forth on his cock, stimulating his still-sensitive member in ways that drove him crazy. As he had only just cum, Harry was able to sit back and experience the feeling of Ella's pussy massaging his penis without having to worry about cumming again for at least another minute.

It felt truly incredible, her hot, wet walls stroking him, begging him to release inside her again. He felt the familiar pressure begin to build again, but Ella wasn't giving him as much stimulation as he'd like. He felt the sudden urge to move around himself, to provide that extra bit of friction that would send him cascading over the edge.

He began to subtly hump upwards whilst she rode him, getting a little bit deeper each time. Immediately, he noticed a difference, and began to hump Ella a little harder. Ella was clearly enjoying it, if her screams of pleasure were anything to go by.

"Yes Harry!" Ella cried, "Just like that! Harder, harder baby, oh yeah! You wanna cum? Huh? Cum for me Harry, cum for meeee!"

Harry had at first been startled by how vocal Ella was, but soon realised just how erotic it was. He wanted to make her scream his name louder, so loud his mother could hear it downstairs.

Harry cried out as he gripped her hips and thrusted as hard as he could one last time into her pussy, before his cock erupted with hot, white cum deep into her. Ella screamed in delight, the familiar sensation of semen filling her up turning her on even more than the taboo of fucking an 11-year-old.

Harry finished spurting inside her, and felt his eyes begin to get heavy again. Ella climbed off of him and shuffled back so that her face could reach his deflating cock.

She took him into her mouth and began to clean the mixture of their juices off of him, making sure he new she had swallowed every last drop of it. The combination of her arousal and his young, virile sperm was probably that greatest thing she'd ever tasted.

When she was finished, she crawled back up to the headboard and lay down next to Harry, resting her head on his chest and pressing her breasts into his side. Her leg curled around his, and Harry idly thought that he was going to enjoy being an incubus if it meant he got to do this everyday before he fell asleep.

Ella was more than a little surprised by the events of the day.

When Lily had told her what the job was, she had at first thought that she was making the incubus thing up to try and get someone to sleep with her son. Even when she read the book Lily gave her and met with the expert at the ministry, she was still a little sceptical.

That had all changed when she'd taken his trousers off.

Harry's penis, whilst a bit on the short side, and nowhere near the largest she'd ever seen, was pretty much enormous for someone his age. She had been with boys older than she was that were shorter than Harry.

And his cum. Sweet Merlin his cum. Not only did he seem to have buckets of it stored in his preteen balls, it tasted _amazing_. Most boys tasted unpleasant, though some were tolerable, but Harry's was so good she had licked it off his cock after he'd fucked her.

She'd done some pretty slutty things in her time, but she'd never licked her own juices off a boy's dick just to try and get another taste of his seed.

He also seemed to have virtually unlimited stamina. Though he came so fast it as actually kind of impressive, he seemed to only lose his erections when he fell asleep.

Ella had assumed that Harry would be an spoiled, arrogant little brat before she had come to Potter Manor, and that he would most likely spend a few minutes humping her before leaving her to clean up the mess.

In reality, Harry had been a little shy, and very accommodating. Of course, it didn't hurt that he was obviously terrified of her. How could he not be? She was a very attractive 18-year-old girl who had made white goo spurt from his cock 7 times in the space of an hour, something that had previously never happened to him.

One of the things that really confused her was how fucking amazing his cock had felt. She hated to admit it, but Harry's thrusting had almost made her cum. Her. Ella Hastings, slut extraordinaire. An 11-year-old virgin had brought her to the edge of climax. Once he grew a bit, she knew the witches would be queuing up to get a piece of his meat.

She would have to teach him, of course. It wouldn't do to waste the whole year and make him figure it out for himself. If he was this good with no experience, once she had shown him the ropes she would very quickly begin to reap the rewards.

It had been rather embarrassing when she'd tried to levitate his cum off her face and failed the first time. She was a fully-grown witch, for Merlin's sake, she shouldn't be struggling with a first year spell. She knew she wasn't very intelligent or talented with a wand, but to fail so badly in front of Harry Potter no less was awful.

Currently, she was laying pressed into Harry's side, revelling in their post-coitus bliss. Reaching between her legs, she felt Harry's cum begin to leak out of her and onto the sheets. Now that was just unacceptable.

She formed her hand into a scoop and gathered as much of the escaping semen as she could, before lifting it to her face and drinking it down. It slid down her throat in a way honey never could, and Ella found herself falling in love with the taste.

Ella sighed happily, burying her face further into Harry's neck. If this is what she was being paid ludicrous amounts of money to do for the rest of the year, well, she might just ask to extend her contract.

Lily twiddled her thumbs nervously as she sat at the dining room table. She had tried reading, looking through the Potter accounts, listening to music and even cooking, but nothing helped.

It was all she could think about. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw them, tangled together and sweaty, panting from their fucking. Lily could not get her mind off the thought of her 11-year-old son fucking someone else.

She hated that she couldn't. She was his mother, for Merlin's sake! She shouldn't be thinking about taking him in her hand and stroking him until he let loose all over her, or about putting him in her mouth and using her tongue to make him dump his fat load down her throat.

No! Stop! Stop thinking about it! Lily planted her face in her palms, not for the first time today.

'_It shouldn't be that tramp up there with him, it should be you._' Her brain told her, conjuring images of Harry having his cock sucked by Ella and releasing all over her face.

'_No! It's your son! And anyway, you hired "that tramp" to do exactly what she is._' Her other brain said in response, the side that she thought was far more rational. The only problem was, the first brain was the one that was causing her to rub her thighs together in frustration.

As if in support of her first brain, there came a very loud, female shriek of pleasure from upstairs. Lily let out a whimper of arousal, before turning it into a moan of self-loathing. She really needed a cold shower.

She made her way up the stairs to get to her bathroom, but was stopped short by the long, drawn out moan of ecstasy that sounded like her son coming from his room. Lily stood stock still for a moment, completely unprepared for what she had just heard.

Listening to Ella call out had been frustrating, but manageable. Listening to Harry was a whole different story. The reality of the situation suddenly hit her, and she was all at once overwhelmingly aware that just inside the door down the corridor, her son was buck naked and fucking a girl.

A violent and fast-paced battle raged in her mind between her two brains, until finally one emerged victorious and her curiosity got the better of her.

Slowly and as quietly as she could, Lily tiptoed past her own bedroom door, past the door to the library, and towards the slightly open door to Harry's room. A sliver of light from his room lit up the slightly darker corridor, and Lily stopped when she was within a couple of feet of it to listen to what was going on inside.

The sound of slapping flesh echoed like a gunshot in her ears, accompanied by a groan of pleasure from Harry that made her knees feel weak. She cursed her libido, and moved closer still until she was peaking into the bright room.

On top of the bed, Harry and Ella were locked in an embrace, trying to devour each other's mouths with Harry's cock moving in and out of Ella as she rode him. She watched in morbid fascination as Harry began to thrust upwards into Ella, and she moaned.

"Yes Harry! Just like that! Harder, harder baby, oh yeah! You wanna cum? Huh? Cum for me Harry, cum for meeee!"

Harry reached up and grabbed her hips, humping her one last time before stilling and giving her his seed.

They stopped moving, and Lily woke as if from a dream. She gasped, but managed to smack her hand over her mouth before either of them could hear her. She scrambled backwards and dashed into her room, slamming the door behind her and locking it for good measure.

She pressed her back against the door and panted hard, both incredibly scared and incredibly aroused at the same time. She had just watched her son fuck someone and had almost been caught.

She slid down the door until she was sat on the floor, her breathing beginning to steady.

After five minutes, she rose on shaky legs and hobbled into the bathroom, intent on having a very, _very_ cold shower.

I'll update this fic sporadically, don't expect any kind of schedule.

This will be a sort of key to the girls Harry gets with. I will rate their assets (Tits, Ass, Midriff, and Face) on a scale of 1 to 5 so you have some sort of reference point for each girl. I'll also provide a model or actress that looks similarish to them, so you can use it for… inspiration. The characters won't be exactly how the models look irl, so check the asset notes for sizes and whatever and adapt your mental image of them for whatever age the character is.

Also links, for models and assets size examples (except 1 because it's hard to find good links for that and I'm lazy)

Make sure that you are logged into a reddit account that has 18+ content turned on, or else the links won't work.

**Girls:**

**Ella Hastings** (Kalysta Mallory) – Tits=3 Ass=4 Midriff=5 Face=5

**Links for Models:**

**Kalysta Mallory **(Ella Hastings) -

r/18_19/comments/f0w59m/kalysta_mallory_was_born_to_drain_cocks/

**Links for Assets Examples:**

Tits:

1) Just basically totally flat.

2)  r/TinyTits/comments/6lr8dx/slender_gingers_creamy_nude_body/ or  r/AllThatNSFW/comments/e7yjoi/a_great_tease/

3)  r/nsfw/comments/cnfb6l/watch_it_disappear/ or  r/bodyperfection/comments/dxy2p2/asian/

4)  r/boobs/comments/eh099y/perfect_college_tits/ or  r/SexyWomanOfTheDay/comments/empw89/shay_laren/

5)  r/SophieM/comments/b7gnyt/underboob/ or  r/KateeOwen/comments/d0k1sx/breathtaking/

Ass:

1) Tiny butts, pretty much flat.

2)  r/CuteLittleButts/comments/erhuu0/i_really_feel_like_i_belong_in_this_sub/ or  r/CuteLittleButts/comments/8kzvws/wedding_day/

3)  r/CuteLittleButts/comments/91bhe1/black_bikini_on_the_beach/ or  r/CuteLittleButts/comments/e8fg0f/rosy_cheeks_and_back_dimples/

4)  r/ass/comments/eofp49/we_are_not_worthy/ or  r/nsfw/comments/e9nay9/peach/

5)  r/pawg/comments/7tbxu1/morning_sex_with_a_heavenly_ass/ or  r/MollyX/comments/dyhtvo/onlyfans_moremolly/

Midriff:

1) Fat.

2)  r/thick/comments/bka53d/thick_thighs_make_the_dick_rise_oc/ or  r/thick/comments/5pgut6/in_a_mirror/

3)  r/MadelineFord/comments/dm7l4k/talk_about_an_hourglass_figure/ or  r/SexyTummies/comments/ei0khy/beach/

4)  r/SophieM/comments/d93e1e/hotter_than_summer/ or  r/SexyTummies/comments/857hsf/show_tell/

5)  r/BonerMaterial/comments/7yqw8v/cutoffs_plaid_and_that_body/ or  r/bikinis/comments/b5ieos/shes_so_divine_in_the_sunshine/

Face:

1) Fugly.

2) Okay it's really hard to find images for this easily too, so just like pretty average people.

3)  r/PrettyGirls/comments/f5puu7/angelina_knyazkova/ or  r/PrettyGirls/comments/f51zwg/annasophia_robb/

4)  r/PrettyGirls/comments/f393rk/baskin_champion/ or  r/PrettyGirls/comments/f4weys/lucy_boynton/

5)  r/Celebs/comments/8fjkof/emily_rudd_is_adorable/ or  r/ElizabethTurner/comments/e4npfp/goddess/


End file.
